


de novo

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pelabuhan Genoa kedatangan tamu. Senja meramu sedikit kisah kehidupan dari negara yang masih hijau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de novo

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein.  **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon, spin-off untuk fanfiksi  _von custoza bis lamac_  karya azukihazl. untuk event Infantrum Bika Ambon

_(Pelabuhan Genoa kedatangan tamu. Senja meramu sedikit kisah kehidupan dari negara yang masih hijau.)_

* * *

.

.

 _de novo — Lt."_ from the new _"_

.

.

.

"Aa—Kakak, yang itu sakiiiit!"

Romano mendengus. Membanting kain yang masih basah dan hangat, sedikit kumal. "Mana ada luka atau memar yang tidak sakit, Bodoh! Makanya aku berusaha menyembuhkanmu!"

Italy meringis lagi dan Romano menyepak kain yang tadi dibuatnya mencium lantai. Masih ada kain penutup luka di atas meja, di samping tas obat-obatan, Romano langsung berniat untuk membalutkannya ke mulut Italy. Sayang saja dia lebih takut kalau-kalau Rome akan datang ke mimpinya dan mengutuknya lewat sana jika ia berbuat macam-macam pada cucu  _kesayangan_  si kakek tersebut.

"Kakaaak! Kakak mau ke mana?! Temani aku! Temaniiii! Aku janji aku tidak akan menangis lagi,  _huwee_!"

"Tuh, kau sedang menangis! Cuma bisa bicara kau ini! Sudah, aku tidak mau mengobatimu lagi! Aku pergi!"

"Kakaaak!"

Panggilan Italy meluntur di udara, Romano mengabaikannya. Dia menendang pagar setelah menutupnya. Dia berjalan lebih cepat ketika mendengar Italy keluar menyebabkan pintu tertutup keras. Dan menggoyang-goyangkan pagar setelah menyadari bahwa Romano menguncinya. Masih ada suara _Kakaaak!_  yang membuat Romano menutup telinganya. Dan, ya, hanya karena satu hal, dia bisa meninggalkan rumah dengan tersenyum miring dan menyingkirkan sedikit rasa sebalnya; pagar dia kunci rapat-rapat dan kuncinya dia lemparkan ke tengah-tengah halaman, di antara bunga-bungaan.  _Biarkan saja_.

Romanno mengembuskan napas panjang.

Napasnya sudah berbau musim gugur.

Tetapi Italy masih membuatnya panas. Italy terus mengeluh dan menyesal tentang kelemahannya— _kelemahan mereka_ —dan walaupun ada jaminan dari France tentang Venetia, tetap saja Italy tidak bisa berpindah dari payahnya dirinya saat perang.

Walau sepertinya Romano harus menganggap bahwa rengekan Italy adalah hal setimpal untuknya yang tak maju langsung di medan. Dan sebenarnya ia harus menerimanya karena Italy tak menyalahkan ketidakhadirannya atas peran di perang yang memalukan, tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak tahan dengan keributan. Kekacauan masih ada di berbagai titik, apalagi untuk suatu negara yang baru bersatu dan merdeka. Ia tak butuh Italy untuk tambah mengacaukan pikirannya.

Jalanan menyepi di pukul lima sore itu, untuk hal yang tak Romano ketahui dan  _tak mau_  ketahui. Lengan kemeja cokelat pudarnya, yang tergulung ke siku, kembali diurainya dan dia haluskan sedikit dengan mengusap-usapnya. Tak ada wanita yang mau meliriknya jika diri dan pakaiannya kumal, putusnya.

Sibuk dengan kumal dan konsep tentang wanita yang hanya mau memerhatikan lelaki rapi, dia melangkah di belokan tanpa mengangkat wajah dan—

"—Ah ..."

"Oh, maaf, Nona, aku—oh ... a-a—"

"Selamat sore, Romano," gadis mungil itu menunduk memberi hormat.

Hanya membuat Romano semakin gagap, "A-aa, yah, selamat pagi—maksudku sore! Ehm," mana harga dirinya jika begitu terus? Lantas dia mencoba tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu di sini, Manis. Kau membutuhkan bantuan? Sejak kapan berada di Genoa?"

"Baru tiba tadi pagi. Aku ... baru saja datang dari Torino dan belajar beberapa hal di sana. Dan karena kata orang-orang Genoa bagus, kurasa aku bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak hal di sini ..."

Romano terdiam sebentar dengan mulut membentuk senyuman sabit—senyuman seperempat jadi. Oh, ya. Pembubaran Konfederasi Jerman. Liechtenstein yang merdeka. Dia butuh banyak pembaruan dan kemajuan; lalu dia memilihnya di tempat ini. Rona merah wajah Romano meluas ketika tawanya tercipta, "Kau datang ke tempat yang tepat! Ayo, aku akan memperkenalkan banyak hal!"

Liechtenstein menangkupkan jemarinya di depan mulut, malu-malu, "Kebetulan aku sedang mencarimu. Aku ingin mencari tahu darimu, Romano. Kuharap kaubisa menjadi orang kedua yang membantuku setelah Kakak ..."

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati," Romano membungkuk seperti seorang pemain opera yang baru saja menamatkan penampilan kebanggaannya—namun berbedanya, sekarang dia baru saja memulainya. "Ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Boleh," Liechtenstein mengangguk patuh.

"Pelabuhan?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Romano batuk berkali-kali dengan cara yang ia anggap keren. Ia berharap bisa secerdas kakeknya soal perempuan. Harus dimulai dari mana, dia masih mencari cara.

"Um ... tidak bersama kakakmu?" masih berpikir bahwa Switzerland tak mungkin mau meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah dengan keadaan Eropa yang masih kacau ini.

"Dia sedang ke rumah Austria," senyum kecil, "urusan perbatasan. Dia mau tak mau harus keluar. Dan karena alasan itu, dan karena kukatakan aku ingin belajar ... dia mengizinkanku."

Tentu, masih, alasan bahwa Liechtenstein memilih kerajaannya dibanding yang lain masih menjadi kehormatan terbesar yang dimahkotakan pada Romano—menurut asumsinya sendiri.

"Ingin bertanya dari mana dari negara—maksudku kerajaan—yang telah merdeka?" Romano terkekeh kecil dan menepuk dadanya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, menutup mulutnya malu-malu dengan sedikit tertunduk. Romano mencari alasan di langit apakah ada alasan untuk tidak tersenyum detik ini. Oh,  _tidak ada_. Tentu saja, karena semua telah kalah. Oleh si malaikat mungil yang tak pernah marah.

"Aku terkesan dengan Torino ... kurasa aku harus belajar dari pertaniannya."

"Kaubisa memanggilku kapan saja untuk itu! Surati saja aku, Nona Manis!"

"Akan kupikirkan," Liechtenstein mulai bisa mencium aroma laut teluk. Matanya semakin cerah ketika menyaksikan camar terbang rendah, menukik di antara tiang-tiang layar dan berputar-putar menunggang angin.

"Mari kita ke sana," tunjuk Romano pada sebuah kapal menjulang tinggi.

Namun Liechtenstein mengerutkan kening ketika memerhatikannya lebih teliti. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu sopan dan diam adalah pilihannya. Danitu menjadikannya penanti yang baik saja daripada menjadi penanya—apalagi dia berpikir Romano bisa saja tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu atas kapal itu.

"Sebelah sini," Romano membimbing Liechtenstein dengan mendorong pelan punggungnya.

Baru menapaki dermaga, seseorang menghentikan mereka dari sisi Liechtenstein. Dia cukup tua, rambut kelabu telah mulai memenuhi dagu dan sekitar bibirnya. Topinya lusuh, kemejanya kusut, namun dia tetap memakai semuanya seperti gaya seorang  _gentleman_ —rapi dan jauh dari kesan serampangan. Dia menyapa Liechtenstein dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan bahasa Italia yang sangat cepat dan lancar, namun ramah dan disertai senyum—sembari menyodor-nyodorkan sebuah buku sketsa yang besar, namun menguning.

Liechtenstein meluluh hanya dengan melihat wajah si paman. Tangannya yang terangkat mengepal tanpa disadari, lalu dia menggigit bibirnya. Mendongak pada Romano, "Um ..."

Bahu Romano juga melemas. Dia mendesis dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Liechtenstein.

Lelaki itu berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan lebih lembut dan Liechtenstein bertaruh: matanya membasah.

"Lakukan saja. Apa kami harus duduk di suatu tempat?"

Liechtenstein tak memahami namun ia tak juga bertanya bahkan ketika Romano mengajaknya untuk duduk di tepian dermaga. Menyuruhnya tersenyum sedikit dan berpose rileks. Dan dari situ, dia bisa membaca suasana.

Hanya sebentar lelaki itu melakukan tugasnya, menggoreskan pensil dengan tangkas di atas kertas sambil sesekali melihat Liechtenstein, dia pun menyerahkannya.

Romano mengeluarkan beberapa koin dari sakunya—yang dapat dipastikan langsung kosong. Liechtenstein mencegah saat Romano merogoh saku lain celananya. Dari tas kecil di pinggangnya, dia juga mengeluarkan koin, kali ini lebih banyak daripada yang Romano berikan. Sang pelukis berterima kasih sambil membungkuk-bungkuk, dan kali ini Liechtenstein bisa menangkap omongan Italianya,  _Terima kasih banyak!_  berulang-ulang hingga Romano mengangguk dan mengizinkannya pergi.

Romano memandangi lelaki itu hingga dia jauh dan menghilang di keramaian dermaga.

"Suatu masalah dari negara yang baru merdeka dan bersatu," Romano menunduk dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Uang. Paman tadi punya lima anak dan dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi setelah tanah tempatnya bekerja beralih pemilik. Dia hanya bisa menggambar. Dan sepertinya dia tidak mengenali siapa kita—artinya dia berasal dari daerah yang benar-benar terpencil."

"Oh Tuhan ..." Liechtenstein memegang tasnya lagi, "bolehkah aku menyusulnya?"

Romano kelihatan ragu. Suaranya menjadi berat, "Semakin banyak kau memberikan uang, semakin banyak lagi kauingin mengeluarkannya setelah kau melihat sekeliling. Tidak akan cukup."

Genggaman Liechtenstein pada lukisan di tangannya mengerat hingga sudut kertasnya mengumal. Dia sedikit menunduk, "Begitu ..."

"Orang-orang mengira, dengan merdeka, bersatu, semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja," Romano berjalan lagi. Mulai menyusuri jembatan kayu yang renggang-renggang dan rapuh di beberapa sisi. "Padahal, bisa saja itu adalah bagian yang buruk bagi hidup sebagian orang."

Kemerdekaan tak tentu meredakan pergolakan. Menjamurlah perubahan, pergeseran, dan urusan tanah menjadi rumit setelah bergantinya pemegang kekuasaan, dan Liechtenstein mulai menyadarinya. Ia memeluk lukisan barusan lebih erat.

Liechtenstein menghentikan pikirannya yang berputar-putar ketika lelaki itu menaiki tangga lebih dulu, kemudian mengulurkan tangan padanya. Liechtenstein tersentak sebentar ketika melihat air tepat di bawah kakinya. Tinggal diapit daratan dan dimanja pegunungan membuat perairan dalam dan luas menjadi hal asing yang tak begitu ramah padanya.

"Aku mengerti. Jarang melihat lautan, bukan?" Romano mengulurkan tangannya lebih dekat.

"Malah ... hampir tidak pernah," Liechtenstein memagut tangan Romano dan mulai naik. "Ya ... aku tidak ingat kapan aku pernah melihat lautan ..."

"Kau aman di sini. Bersamaku," Romano bahkan menggandeng bahunya ketika menaiki sisa anak tangga menuju si kapal—yang penuh tambalan di sana-sini dan beberapa pekerja lalu-lalang di atasnya sambil memeriksa banyak hal. Layarnya sobek dan kotor, menjuntai tak karuan.

Liechtenstein berpegangan erat-erat pada birai kayu di bagian geladak yang menghadap matahari terbenam. Romano memastikan diri dia begitu rapat dengan Liechtenstein untuk membuat gadis itu merasa aman.

"Ini salah satu armada tambahan untuk Regia Marina di perang barusan ..." Romano melipat tangannya dan bertopang di sana sambil memandang camar berdrama dengan latar cahaya senja akhir musim panas. "... Dan seperti yang kaulihat. Kerusakan. Dan perlu waktu entah berapa tahun untuk menguatkan Regia Marina lagi dengan melihat keadaan armada-armadanya yang berantakan begini ..."

Liechtenstein menatap sisi wajah lawan bicaranya, tentu, ada sisi berbeda dari kakaknya yang dia temukan di sini. Tetapi tetap membuatnya merasa seperti di rumah—meski ini bukan Alpen dan pegunungan sejuk atau permadai rumput yang landai dan sunyi. Atmosfernya bergaram dan ada riuh dari camar serta kehidupan pelaut yang jiwanya telah bersatu dengan pesisir. Ada rumah yang berbeda ketika dua pilihan dialami—dan tidak mengapa.

"Tapi aku percaya dan tetap cinta pada Regia Marina!" Romano menoleh ke arahnya dan tertawa hingga matanya menghilang jenaka.

Pegangan Liechtenstein meregang, lega. Kebahagiaan memang menular. Meski dia tidak punya angkatan laut—dan barangkali selamanya tidak akan punya, tetapi dia bisa memahami cinta itu, dan rasa bangga yang tak ubahnya kecintaan pada negara.

Romano bertopang dagu di atas birai kayu. Menyaksikan matahari yang terus merangkak. Sesekali dia melirik, dan akhirnya sampai pada kesimpulan,

"Ayo kita turun. Kulihat kau begitu takut di sini," ia mengulum senyum. "Kita cari tempat lain saja untuk bicara."

Liechtenstein tak menjawab, namun memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"A—i-itu pun jika kau ... kaumau berbicara lebih banyak denganku. Ka-kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa—akan kuantarkan pulang—"

Tawa kecil. Ramah dan renyah. Tersembunyi di balik mulut, Romano semakin salah tingkah.

"Ya ... aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Ah—" Romano menggaruk kepalanya, keras, "baiklah, terima kasih. Mari," dia mendorong Liechtenstein lembut dan kemudian melakukan hal yang serupa dengan yang di awal saat membantu Liechtenstein turun.

Semakin ramai, Liechtenstein memerhatikan, dan beban-beban berat yang dipanggul sepertinya mulai ditumpuk di ujung lain dermaga, mungkin pelayaran besar dalam hal perdagangan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Liechtenstein benar-benar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pelabuhan dan memilikinya.

Dan yang paling utama: pelabuhan dengan aroma garamnya setara dengan rumput berembun Alpen.

Liechtenstein begitu senang memandangi sekitar hingga dia baru tersadar bahwa bahunya kosong ketika Romano berteriak, "Perampok! Kembalikan tasnya!" dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Liechtenstein yang mematung dan meraba-raba pinggangnya.

"Tasku ...," berlari kecil ke arah menghilangnya Romano, ia teringat kakaknya. Pantas saja Switzerland sering melarangnya keluar sendirian. Dunia luar berbahaya apalagi di suasana yang tak stabil ini.

Keluar dari komplek dermaga, ada banyak kedai namun sebagian besar telah tutup. Di perempatan kecil yang sedikit menanjak, orang-orang bergerombol dan ribut. Ibu-ibu bercelemek melongok dari jendela dan beberapa menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah yang sama. Tetapi beberapa bapak yang mengangkut barang memilih untuk lewat karena dunianya lebih berharga.

"Romano, biar kami yang menanganinya—kau mundur saja!"

"Tapi dia mengambil tas tamuku yang sangat berharga—"

"Ini kewajiban kami! Hal sekecil ini tak boleh merepotkanmu, Romano. Kau dan Italy adalah pelindung kami semua ... kami berharap besar pada kalian dan kuharap kau menyerahkan hal-hal yang kecil pada kami saja."

Romano mundur tidak dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Ia terbawa gelombang orang-orang yang marah dan mulai menghakimi penjambret itu. Salah seorang diantaranya mengembalikan tas Liechtenstein pada Romano. Dan setelah itu Romano berteriak parau, "Sudah! Hentikan! Bawa dia kepada polisi saja!"

Beberapa yang punya telinga untuk itu pun menarik si lelaki untuk berdiri dengan paksa. Dia digiring ke atas, didorong-dorong dengan paksa dan sesekali seseorang menendangnya.

Romano menyerahkan tas pada Liechtenstein yang masih termangu dan sedikit gemetar. "Maaf, aku ... gagal menjagamu ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang baik, Romano. setidaknya mereka tidak menghabisinya." Liechtenstein pun memeluk tasnya hingga kertas lukisan wajahnya yang tak lepas dia genggam pun semakin mengumal. "Terima kasih banyak."

Romano masih menatap ke kejauhan, dan keramaian tadi sudah meluntur. Semua orang kembali ke posisi dan pekerjaannya masing-masing. "Kemerdekaan kerajaanmu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Tanggung jawabmu untuk memenangkannya jauh lebih kecil daripada tanggung jawab untuk membuatnya bertahan. Dan sebenarnya, kemerdekaan adalah masalah baru. Kekuasaan baru, perubahan di sana-sini, peraturan baru makan waktu lama untuk bisa diterapkan, sementara orang-orang selalu butuh makan setiap hari.  _Sial,_ aku jadi mengeluh—ah, maaf!"

Liechtenstein menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk memandang dan Romano merasa kakinya mulai menjadi lilin di atas bara api. Padahal mata itu—berikut tatapannya—sehalus beludru, tetapi dia rasa dia telah kalah untuk tidak menjadi lemah.

"Aku belajar banyak dari Romano dalam satu jam ini. Aku yakin kau mampu memberi lebih banyak setelah ini. Kau hebat."

"Aa—itu ... ah, tidak. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak hebat. Kakek tidak pernah membanggakanku. Dia lebih senang pada adikku."

"Tapi aku yakin dia sekarang bangga padamu. Apa yang tidak kaulihat belum tentu tidak terjadi atau tidak ada, Romano. Bukankah begitu?"

Romano menekuri lantai dan bertanya-tanya bahwa,  _hei, siapa yang belajar di sini?_

"Apa kau bersedia ikut ke penginapanku? Kita minum teh bersama."

"Oo-tidak, ke rumahku saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita menjamuku. Aku yang harus melakukannya, oke? Dan Veneziano pasti akan memasakkan pizza atau pasta yang enak untukmu!" sejenak dia teringat kunci di antara rerumputan, tetapi tak apalah, Veneziano pasti telah menemukannya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Boleh ..."

Romano mengangguk, "Mari, Nona Cantik."

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Kata siapa?_

Karena tidak mungkin ada keburukan tanpa hal baik yang mengikutinya.

_Ya, 'kan, Kakek?_

Camar-camar pulang ke rumah yang hangat. Ujung daratan Genoa melambaikan tangan pada matahari. Kapal pulang dan pergi, dan semuanya terus berganti. Tanpa akhir. Karena pergantianlah yang abadi, pergerakanlah yang sejati. Manusia terus mencari identitasnya, negara selalu mencari cara untuk mempertahankannya.

* * *

 **quickfacts** :

\- Venetia diserahkan oleh Prancis kepada Italia setelah Austria dikalahkan di peperangan Austro-Prussia. Tapi Italia tidak langsung menerimanya, dan mengusulkan adanya referendum dulu. Beruntungnya, sebagian besar warga Venetia setuju untuk bergabung ke Kerajaan Italia.

\- Genoa: kota pelabuhan di Italia. Genoa dan Venezia adalah dua kota pelabuhan yang terkenal dan besar (dua pelaut asal kota ini dulu juga terlibat di perang antara Kekhalifahan Utsmaniyah dengan Konstantinopel).

\- Torino : pernah menjadi ibukota Kerajaan Italia di masa-masa awal setelah unifikasi. Kaya budaya dan sejarah, ada banyak galeri, opera, taman, dan area publik.

\- Regia Marina: angkatan laut Italia setelah unifikasi, dari tahun 1861-1946. Tahun 1946, saat sistem kerajaan dibubarkan dan diganti dengan sistem Republik, namanya berganti menjadi Marina Militare (Military Navy). Armada Regia Marina mengalami banyak kesulitan setelah perang tujuh minggu (perang Austro-Prussia itu).

\- Salah satu bacaan menarik tentang pasca penyatuan Italia:  _Brigandage in Southern Italy after 1861_  (wikipedia).

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: teruntuk buat lala (azukihazl), terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku bikin spin-off setelah perang tujuh minggu di fic von custoza bis lamac kamu. maaf kalau terlalu melenceng but i do have a lot of fun writing this! XD
> 
> oh iya, alasan tentang judulnya. romano kan baru merdeka sekian tahun, ya, jadi ... ini adalah sesuatu yang disampaikan dari negara yang baru 'muncul' dan bersatu, pada negara yang juga baru. fyi aja, Liechtenstein dinyatakan merdeka di tahun 1806 tetapi kemudian dia bergabung dengan Konfederasi Jerman, kemudian merdeka lagi tahun 1866. 1866 itu tahun apa? ya, tahun dari Perang Ketiga Kemerdekaan Italia, yang juga berkaitan dengan Perang Austro-Prussia.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> p.s.: koreksi saja jika ada yang keliru! 8Db


End file.
